A Wounded Heart
by Lycheeberrie
Summary: They say "Time heals all wounds". Is that really true? Or more like, it heals but the pain and memories of it will still hunt you down. When wounds heal, it leaves scar. And this reminds us of the things that we've been through and how we survived. This is the story about a boy and a girl who mocked by fate.


**A Wounded Heart**

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Mystery, Tragedy, Crime, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and maybe a Comedy

**Summary:** _They say "Time heals all wounds". Is that really true? Or more like, it heals but the pain and memories of it will still hunt you down. When wounds heal, it leaves scar. And this reminds us of the things that we've been through and how we survived._

_And this story is about a boy and a girl who mocked by fate._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form. The Great-troller Mashima-sensei does. Any resemblance to actual events, places, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

**Prologue**

The breeze of the summer air filled the room of a pink-haired boy as his mother opened his windows. Slowly, the blue-haired woman made her way to his son's bed, crouched down and woke him up.

"Natsu~" she purred into his ear, while caressing his pink soft locks. "Hnn…" snarled the boy. "Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead… We have a surprise for you~" she said and kissed him on his forehead and turned her heels to go downstairs. But before she closes his door she added, "hurry up little boy. Or else you're gonna be late for your basketball practice. You wouldn't want that to happen, will you?"

After hearing that, he bolted down on his bed and quickly went to the bathroom to take a little shower. Minutes passed, he is now wearing a red jersey with a white T-shirt inside. He hurriedly puts on his shoes and stormed off down the kitchen to eat breakfast together with his family.

When he came to the kitchen, no one's there but a note saying, _we're in the garden. Come on, hurry up!_

When Natsu reached the garden they shout, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" with the confetti's being thrown at him. He approached them and blew the candles in his cake at the table. Natsu gave them a brightly wide grin and hugged them. "Thanks mom, dad and Wendy." He said.

"Natsu-nii~!" Wendy ran over and jumped on him. "Happy birthday, Natsu-nii! I love you!" she giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Natsu on the other hand was hugging Wendy because of leaping over him and scratched their nose together. "Thanks Wendy! I love you, too."

When Natsu finally put down Wendy, she gave him the gift she prepared and ordered him to open it already. He tears off the wrapper, excited on what kind of gift it is. When he finished opening up the gift, he saw a leather braided bracelet. He looked back down at Wendy and said, "This is beautiful! Is this really for me?" he was so touched by her gift that he's confirming if it really was for him. "Yup!" she nodded and cheered in delight. "It took me a lot of time to finish it. Take good care of it, okay?" Wendy added, smiling brightly. "Are you kidding? Of course, I will!" he said and happily wore the bracelet in his wrist.

Her mother came up to him and gave her gift to Natsu. Natsu glanced up and took the gift and started opening it. When it opened, his eyes widen and looked at his mother in so much delight. "Mom! Is this for real?!" he asked, eyes sparkling. "Yes. You keep on pestering me about buying you a phone. And so, I did." She smiled at him. "Thank you so much, mom! I really love you a lot!" he whooped and hugged his mother tightly.

"Ehem! Can I give you my gift already?" the red-head man coughed and asked, looking at his happy family. Natsu perked up and looked at his father. "Of course, dad! What will you give to me?" he asked, excited on what his dad will give to him. "Nothing. Just this simple scarf." He answered.

Natsu have a questioning look at his face. "Didn't that scarf is being passed by each generation of our family? He asked. "Yeah. And I think this is the right time I will give this to you." The red-head man, Igneel answered back. He kneeled in front of Natsu and put the scarf around him. "There. Take care of that precious scarf, okay?" he said. Natsu touched and looked at the scarf. He felt warm wearing it and comfortable like he was being protected by it. Natsu grinned, showing off his canine tooth. "Thanks dad! I will surely treasure this." His father grinned at him, and hugged his son. "Happy birthday."

_They really look so much alike. _Grandine, Natsu's mother mentally said.

After giving their gifts to Natsu. The Dragneel family is now having a lot of fun eating together. Teasing each other. Reminiscing the past. Revealing secrets. Telling some embarrassing moments to each other. And saying I love you with each other.

Natsu is feeling a great happiness inside him. Thinking that this is the best birthday he ever had. Wishing that they will still stay like that forever and nothing will change. He really loves his family so much. They are the best gift that God gave to him.

Hours passed and Grandine reminded Natsu that he still have a practice. Natsu, who is happily devouring all of the foods in the table, widen his eyes. He quickly finishes his food and rushed over to his family to kiss them and bid goodbye.

"Be careful, okay?" he heard his mother shout. He turned around and gave her a grin and thumbs up.

The Dragneel family had a really great time. But little did they know that there will be something huge that will happen to their family…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello! Nice to meet you. I'm new at making stories. Well, I've been in Fanfiction for a year already and reading lots and lots of works offline. And then, it just slipped in my mind recently, "why don't I try to make stories too?" And now, ta-da! My first work! Erm... I hope you will like this. I will do my very best to make this story good and interesting. Please don't be too hard on me, okay? I'm still an amateur in this field. And oh yeah, what do you guys think of the prologue? Any suggestions, comments, and criticisms are highly appreciated! Just a leave a review, 'kay? -lovelots xx


End file.
